


This Lucky

by helloyesIamtrash



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: DRUNK BOKUTO MAKES ME HAPPY, First Meetings, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Getting Together, Happy Ending, It's all fluff, M/M, M/M/M, Misunderstandings, Moving In Together, Pining, Polyamory, but not too much, ft Drunk Bokuto, mentions of threesomes, small bits on angst, what do you want honestly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-09
Updated: 2016-12-09
Packaged: 2018-09-07 12:44:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8801326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helloyesIamtrash/pseuds/helloyesIamtrash
Summary: As three lovers move in together, they reminisce on how they met each other - Bokuto got drunk.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tsukster](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Tsukster).



> THIS IS THE PRIZE FOR THE WINNER OF THE 100K-WORD WRITING RAFFLE THING I HELD  
> @ TSUKSTER ON TUMBLR I HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS I REALLY LIKED WRITING IT <3

“Are those the last of the boxes?” Oikawa asked, getting off of their couch and moving to count all of the many cardboard boxes that they have in the three’s semi-furnished apartment.

“Should be!” Bokuto grunted with a grin, setting down the last box with finality and a sense of victory.

“It would have gone faster if we had more help.” Kuroo added with a roll of his eyes and a pointed look at the brunet. Oikawa pouted as he skipped over to the former Nekoma captain, wrapping his arms around the other’s waist from behind.

“C’mon Tetsu, you know that I had to call mom to make sure she wouldn’t pack her bags and take an hour train ride over here. Besides, you and Kou’s muscles made quick work of them, right, Koutarou?” Oikawa protested, looking at Kuroo with large puppy eyes as he turned to Bokuto as well.

“Of course we did! It’s okay, we’re finished anyways. Did you tell mom I said hi?” Bokuto puffed out his chest with pride before sauntering over to the two of them, golden eyes sparkling as he smiled.

“I told her that both of my lovely significant others said hi.” Oikawa lilted with a sappy smile, and he pulled Bokuto into a group hug.

“We have all of the boxes! We need to celebrate!” Bokuto crowed happily, his strong arms around both of his boyfriends.

“Kou, babe, we need to actually unpack the boxes-” Kuroo started, but he was cut off.

“Celebrate!” Bokuto repeated a little more forcefully this time, and Kuroo gave a little sigh as he and Oikawa shared a look.

“Will you vomit on my shoes this time?” Oikawa asked innocently, but a smirk was on his face. Kuroo let out a little snort as Bokuto’s face fell.

“That was more than a year ago!” Bokuto whined.

“Shh, I know Kou, I’m just a little extra salty today. I love you.” Oikawa reassured, giving him a little peck on the forehead.

“I’m so blessed.” Kuroo murmured as he gazed at his two boyfriends, grinning as he remembered when they first met Oikawa.

It was more than a year ago. He and Bokuto had been dating ever since their third year of high school, and now they were in their last year of university. Now, he loves Bokuto, he really does. But the guy can’t hold his liquor for shit. He could have one, maybe two drinks if he pushed his limits, but anything past that was dangerous territory of stripping naked and doing terrible karaoke to either Lady Gaga or Katy Perry.

See, Kuroo doesn’t drink. Partly Bokuto’s lightweightness is a factor, but he just doesn’t like the taste of alcohol. The burning sensation down his throat with shots, the feeling of losing control, not knowing where you’ll end up in the morning, it’s all very unappealing to him. Thus, Kuroo is always designated driver and designated make-sure-Bokuto-doesn’t-do-anything-too-stupid. It used to be Akaashi’s job. He and the Fukurodani setter have a special bond because of that.

Either way, it was near the beginning of their last year as university students, and the couple was invited to a house party by their friend and gym buddy Iwaizumi, who was honestly such a good guy and deserved so much for putting up with what he put up with. Like, he could bench-press Kenma. Which was hella impressive in that he could do it, and that Kenma actually allowed him to do it. Also, he was super hot, and if Iwaizumi and Akaashi weren’t dating, he and Bokuto would have been all over that.

Kuroo came a little late to the party, and Bokuto had already had at least a few drink unbeknownst to the former Nekoma captain.

“Can I buy you a drink?” Bokuto slurred huskily as he threw a muscled arm over his boyfriend, a sloppy grin on his face.

“How many did you have?” Kuroo asked with an exasperated fondness, as Drunk Bokuto was hilarious and adorable, but also was at a high risk of getting arrested if left alone for more than ten minutes.

“Maybe four? Five?” Bokuto muttered, his brow furrowed in thought before he gasped and looked at Kuroo with sparkly eyes. “A million.”

Kuroo chuckled. “Okay Bo, how about we get you some water?”

“Piggyback?” Bokuto asked hopefully, and with a nod from the inky-haired boy, he cheered and hopped onto his boyfriend’s back. Kuroo made his way to the kitchen, where there was only one other person, a hot guy with brown hair and pretty chocolate eyes.

“Alright, can you not do anything stupid for three seconds while I get you water?” Kuroo asked with a playful half-smirk, and Bokuto gave him two wobbly thumbs-up. The black-haired boy set him down and went to go and get a cup for water.

“Hey, are you okay?” The brunet asked after a minute, walking over to Bokuto cautiously. The owl-reincarnate was swaying side to side ominously, and his golden eyes looked at him in delay as he shook his head.

“Gon’ barf, get aw-” Bokuto tried to warn, but it was too late. The boy vomited all over the brunet’s shoes, and watched in vague horror as a face of concern turned to disgust.

“Hey, Bo- Oh, shit. Damnit,” Kuroo had returned with water, but grimaced as he stood in front of the scene before him. The hot brunet whirled to him, rooted to his spot with his fists clenched. “Dude, I’m so sorry.”

“This is what I get for being nice for once. ‘Be nicer,’ Iwa-chan said. ‘Guys will actually find you approachable,’ he said.” The brunet grumbled, a dark aura seemingly surrounding him. A realization hit Kuroo.

“Oh shit, you’re Iwaizumi’s best friend. Oikawa, right? Fuck, not the time- Here, take off your shoes, I’ll clean it up. Mind taking him like, five steps away from the scene of the crime?” Kuroo said awkwardly, grabbing a few paper towels and looking at the drunken mess of his boyfriend with a sigh. Oikawa eyed Bokuto warily, but with one final pleading look from Kuroo, he gave a resigned groan. He took off his shoes gingerly, making sure not to touch any ruined areas, and took Bokuto into the next room with his mouth twisted into a grimace.

“D-Did I do-” Bokuto asked as his head lazily turned back to glance at the kitchen as he left, being cut off by a small hiccup. “That?”

“Vomited on my shoes, too.” Oikawa muttered, clearly salty, as he sat the boy down, who promptly looked up at Oikawa with tears in his eyes.

“I’m s-sorry.” Bokuto mumbled, and Oikawa felt a flash of sympathy as those golden, regretful eyes bore into him. Also, panic, because he didn’t know what to do when people cried.

“I- It’s fine, just, don’t cry? Please?” Oikawa tried, experimentally rubbing Bokuto’s back in an… attempt to calm the boy down, and it worked. The boy continued to stare into Oikawa’s eyes, however, and it made the more sober of the two a little uncomfortable.

“Your eyes are really pretty. Like, super duper pretty.” Bokuto whispered in hushed awe, and Oikawa hated that a tiny bit of pink crept onto his cheeks.

“I- Um- Oh look, your boyfriend’s here!” Oikawa distracted him with the arrival of the boy from before, assuming that they were dating. Bokuto’s eyes lit up as he threw his arms out wide.

“Tetsu!” He gave a bubbly grin, and the Kuroo rolled his eyes fondly as he sauntered over.

“Feeling better, you lightweight?” Kuroo teased, kissing the top of the boy’s forehead, and all of a sudden Oikawa was struck by how cute these two were… and how much of a power couple they probably were when they were both sober. Bokuto gave an affirmative hum.

“Tetsu, isn’t he like, so pretty?” Bokuto asked immediately, his eyes sparkling, and Kuroo looked over. Oikawa smiled sheepishly, expecting some sort of awkward agreement with Bokuto as he gave Oikawa a glare. However, Kuroo looked him up and down, raised an eyebrow, and nodded.

“He is very pretty, Bokuto.” Kuroo said, giving the brunet a little wink, and despite the mixture of confusion and flattery Oikawa felt in that moment, the name Bokuto vaguely rang a bell. “Now, how about you lay down on the couch? Try to close your eyes and rest for a bit.” The drunk guy obeyed with a chipper smile.

“How do you know my name? You mentioned it, earlier.” Oikawa tested, addressing the dark-haired one, Kuroo.

“Oh yeah, Bokuto and I are gym buddies with Iwaizumi. I figured that you were Oikawa because he told me you were ‘obnoxiously pretty and very petty’ and ‘calls me Iwa-chan even though we’re both over twenty’,” Kuroo explained, a smirk on his face as Oikawa huffed. “Also, Akaashi and Bokuto go way back.”

Oikawa looked at Bokuto in disbelief. “You both know Akaashi?”

Bokuto snapped up and turned to Oikawa with starry eyes. “You know ‘Kaashi, too? He’s also pretty!” He gasped. “You guys would be like, even prettier together.”

“I- Um?” Oikawa turned with a pleading expression to Kuroo, hoping that the drunken Bokuto’s words didn’t make his boyfriend angry. However, Kuroo looked rather calm - amused, even.

“Ignore him, he’s a mess. He’ll pass out in a few minutes. Anyways, I would love to hear any and all stories on kid Iwaizumi, cause the guy never tells us anything.” Kuroo said with a small smile, and any grudges Oikawa had were immediately forgotten in order to give blackmail material to the cat-like boy in front of him.

“He used to catch stag beetles all the time, because he thought it made him seem cool. I always came with because I was clingy, still am - don’t tell him I said that. I was also his first kiss, because he told me he didn’t know what it felt like and we were determined to find out.” Oikawa said with a giggle, and Kuroo chuckled.

“Sounds like some grade-A romance movie pining material.” Kuroo commented, and Oikawa wrinkled his nose good-naturedly.

“Iwa-chan is just my friend, always has been, always will be. A lot of people think that, though,” Oikawa brushed away with a smile. “But while we’re on this topic, how many guys at the gym stare at his muscles? I used to go with him and there were always at least three.”

“There are so many that stare at him and Bo, but can you really blame them?” Kuroo said with a dreamy sigh and a wicked grin, making Oikawa laugh.

“They really are the definition of eye candy.” Oikawa agreed with a laugh. Suddenly, they were interrupted by a loud snore. The two looked over to find Bokuto sleeping on the couch, limbs spread in awkward positions and drooling.

“I… Should probably get him home.” Kuroo sighed, getting up and slinging his boyfriend over his shoulder like it was nothing - Oikawa could feel his blood temperature rising. “I’ll have Iwaizumi give us your number - it was nice to meet you, Oikawa.”

With that, Kuroo walked out with his boyfriend over his shoulder, and Oikawa couldn’t help but stare as they walked out.

Belatedly, he realized he still had bare feet.

The next morning, Oikawa woke up with a mild hangover, feet slightly sore from walking back to his apartment, and an unknown number that texted him.  
To: Me  
From: 1-630-xxxxxxxx  
Hey this is Kuroo and the bf and I feel bad for yesterday so we made Iwaizumi give us your #  
To: Me  
From: 1-630-xxxxxxxx - So wanna come to lunch with us? Our treat.

Oikawa smiled as changed the contact name.

To: HOTW/SHITTYHAIR  
From: Me  
Sure~! Where to?

That fateful text was what lead to a beautiful and disastrous friendship between the setter and the the couple. After Bokuto had finished apologizing profusely, Oikawa learned that Bokuto was not only really sweet, but super strong and surprisingly good at math. Kuroo was pettier than Oikawa expected, but it was better that way, as the three ran into Daishou - Oikawa’s bitch bestie (they hated each other) and Kuroo’s mortal enemy. And, as they say, ‘The enemy of my enemy is my friend’. They began to hang out frequently, laughing about anything and nothing for what could have been forever. Hangouts were unofficially dubbed ‘Third wheeling, But Not As Awkward’, a novel by Oikawa Tooru.

But after a while, it began to hurt.

To see them happy and smiling together, and at Oikawa, but not with them. Never really with them. After a month or so, he realized why - he liked them. Like, both of them. He liked Kuroo’s stupid hair and awful laugh and the slightly-crooked smile he wore in the mornings when he viciously jumped on he and Bokuto to wake them up. He liked Bokuto’s sparkling eyes and endless joy and the sappy look he had on his face when he looked at Kuroo when his boyfriend wasn’t looking. A part of Oikawa ached for Bokuto to look at him like that, for both of them to be like that. And yet, he tortured himself by still being around them. It was a special kind of torture, more melancholy and regretful than anything. Not regretful that he was still hanging around them, because he still loved that, but more that he wasn’t a part of them. Not really, at least.

He knew, or at least thought he knew, that he could never have a real chance.

This all turned on it’s head when Bokuto’s birthday rolled around.

“So, um, we want to ask you something, but please don’t freak out?” Bokuto asked one day as the end credits for a sub-par movie rolled in Oikawa’s living room.

“Bokuto, because you told me not to freak out I’m freaking out.” Oikawa chuckled nervously, but in his head it was a mantra of they-found-out they-found-out they-found-out they hate me they’re disgusted they want me to leave please don’t make me leave-

“It’s nothing, like, super bad. We just don’t want you to be weirded out by it?” Kuroo said, his brows furrowed as he tried to find a good way to put it.

“Well, then how about you tell me what it is?” Oikawa replied with a smile, but his nerves were frazzled and his heart felt like it would beat out of his body. Bokuto looked at Kuroo expectantly, but the other raised his eyebrows.

“You’re the one who brought this up. It’s for your birthday, after all.” Kuroo drawled as he rolled his eyes.

“Guys, what-”

“Would you be okay with a threesome?” Bokuto blurted, eyes wide and completely serious as he stared at the now-frozen brunet. “I mean, only if you’re comfortable with that, we don’t want to pressure you or anything, but I thought that if we were gonna do this with anyone, it has to be you.”

“I-” Oikawa muttered, his eyes wide and glassy because part of him was screaming to say yes, because he loved them and trusted them and would completely do it, but he knew he couldn’t go through with this without letting it slip that he loved them. He would blab at some point, full of emotions and possibly other things and would probably break down crying if he didn’t tell them, which would cause suspicion and worry.

“Hey, you don’t have to say yes, or answer right now. We can wait, that’s fine.” Kuroo said softly.

“N-No, it’s just that… Before anything, I can’t go through with this without telling you both something,” Oikawa said shakily, deciding that he would do it for them, but he would tell them his feelings first. Before anything. That way, if they still wanted to have a threesome for some reason, they would know what they were getting into. If they rejected him, nothing would happen. He took a deep breath, and managed to look the two of them in the eyes. “I like you. Both of you.”

The couple stared at Oikawa, then looked at each other, then back at Oikawa.

“We… know? We just said we wanted a threesome. Like, the three of us, in a relationship, and you agreed.” Bokuto said, eyebrows furrowed as he and Kuroo looked at each other in confusion.

“Wait, a what?” Oikawa asked, voice soft and shy and shocked all at the same time as Kuroo’s face broke out in both understanding and mortification.

“Oh, fuck, we really should have reworded that.” Kuroo groaned, and Oikawa nodded vigorously.

“Yes, you should have!” Oikawa exclaimed breathily, in a state of shock as he stared at the two.

“Oh- OH! You thought we meant, like, sex!” Bokuto laughed with a sheepish grin, and Oikawa’s jaw dropped as he hid his face in his hands.

“What else would you mean? Everyone says polyamory or polyamorous! I mean you’re not wrong, but threesome is like a sex thing!” Oikawa exclaimed, cheeks red and furious as he glared at the two through his embarrassment.

“What a dirty mind he has, Bokuto!” Kuroo gasped in fake astonishment, his eyes sparkling with mirth and joy as Oikawa groaned and fell back onto the bed, causing the couple to start laughing their asses off.

“What did I do to deserve this?” Oikawa asked no one in particular, covering his face with one hand as the laughter died down.

“Hey, hey, hey, remember we were the ones who asked for this?” Kuroo reminded Oikawa gently, and the brunet quickly snapped up to gaze at them in wonderment. They were right.

“We still haven’t heard your answer.” Bokuto added, sheepishly smiling as those golden eyes filled with hope. Oikawa’s pink lips parted slightly as he blinked away tears, nodding silently and burying his face into their chests when he pulled them into his arms.

Now, just around a year later, they finally moved into their own little place, where all three of them finally, officially lived together. They all looked at each other and smiled, simultaneously thinking one thing.

‘How did I get this lucky?’

**Author's Note:**

> I have no regrets this was so much fun to write im,,,,  
> y e s  
> Hope you all enjoyed, love you! <3 
> 
> (I'm @decadentcandyeagle if you wanna hmu or be my friend)


End file.
